harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rod (ANB)
Rod (ロッド) is a character in Harvest Moon 3D: A New Beginning. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Rod is an energetic young man who is always smiling and optimistic. He runs the pet shop in town, and takes pride in knowing everything that there is to know about pets. He is a childhood friend of Allen, but also likes to spend time with Neil, as they both share a passion for animals. His pet shop is located in the plaza of town, and you are able to buy cats, dogs, and horses from his store. He's open from Monday until Thursday. Schedule *'Monday to Thursday (Sunny or Snowy)' **6:00 a.m. to 7:00 a.m. - Eating **8:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. - N/A **10:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. - Pet Shop **6:00 p.m. - N/A **7:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. - Eating **9:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. - Allen's House, Neil's House, or Rod's House *'Monday to Thursday (Rainy)' **6:00 a.m. to 7:00 a.m. - Eating **8:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. - Mine, Rod's House, or Your Farm **12:00 p.m. to 1:00 p.m. - Eating *'Fri, Sat, or Sun (Sunny, Rainy, Snowy)' **6:00 a.m. to 7:00 a.m. - Eating **8:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. - (Sunny or Snowy) Allen's House, Neil's House, or Rod's House (Rainy) Rod's House **12:00 p.m. to 1:00 p.m. - Eating **2:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. - (Sunny or Snowy) Mine, Village, or Farm East (Rainy) Mine, Rod's House, or Your Farm East **6:00 p.m. - (Sunny or Snowy) Allen's House, Neil's House, or Rod's House **7:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. - Eating **9:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. - Allen's House, Neil's House, or Rod's House *'Sunday to Saturday (Stormy)' **6:00 a.m. to 7:00 a.m. -Eating **8:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. - Rod's House **12:00 p.m. to 1:00 p.m. - Eating **2:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. - Rod's House **7:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. - Eating **9:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. - Rod's House 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event In order to see the first event, Rod has to have 5,000 FP (black heart) or more, and you must own at least one chicken. It will take place at Rod's house in between 1 p.m. and 6 p.m. on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday. ---- Purple Heart Event The next event can be seen when Rod is at a purple heart. After you've seen the first event, walk into your farmhouse between 10 a.m. and 3 p.m. on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday during sunny weather to see this event. ---- Confession Event Give Rod a Ring on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather between 8:00 p.m. and 11:00 p.m.. He must be at a blue heart color or higher. You also must need to have seen the Black and Purple Heart Events. ---- Reverse Confession To trigger this, you need to first see both his Black and Purple Heart Events. Rod needs to have at least 25,000 FP, which means he's halfway between blue and green heart. Give him a total of 100 gifts, even gifts that give negative FP count. On a sunny, non-festival Saturday or Sunday, put the ring in your bag and walk into his house. ---- Green Heart Event You must give Rod a ring to see this event, as well as the ones to follow. If you have, and have seen the Purple Heart Event, enter Rod's house in between 1 p.m. and 6 p.m. on any day of the week, when he's at a green heart or higher. ---- Yellow Heart Event In order to trigger this event, you must go to Rods house at 1:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. of any day in snowy, sunny, or rainy weather while playing as a girl character. Allen must be unlocked, and you must have seen every heart event before. Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Characters Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning